Time of need
by CortCort93
Summary: Kurt wakes from a nightmare and calls Blaine to calm him down


**AN: I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee:( Ryan Murphy does**

* * *

Kurt sat up fast, shaking, breathing heavily and crying from a nightmare he hasn't had since he was little, after his mom died. The nightmare was his dad dying and him ending up alone. He knew why he had the nightmare, with his dad being diagnosed with cancer he was terrified of losing his dad. He looked around for his cell phone, once he found it, he pressed Blaine's speed dial number, just needing to hear his voice. He waited for Blaine to answer and tried to calm down enough to talk.

Blaine rolled over, awakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Looking at his clock and wondered why someone was calling his at 3o'clock in the morning. Grabbed his phone and answering Kurt's call.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine! I-I had a nightmare an-and I can't get back to sleep" Kurt said quietly while he tried not to start crying again.

"Kurt, was it the same one you told me you used to have all the time after your mom died?" Blaine asked, wanting to know that so he could figure out how he could comfort him.

"Yes, it is. I hate it but i'm so scared of losing my dad, and i'm not there to help take care of him, so what if something bad happeneds and I can't get back to Ohio in time and he dies without me being to say good bye?" Kurt whimpered out before he begin to cry again.

Blaine heart broke when Kurt voiced his fears and cry. He knew how to calm Kurt down.

"Kurt, your dad's cancer it's in it's earlier stages, so he has a very great at surviving the it and about you getting here to Ohio if anything happeneds, we would do everything in our power to get you here as fast as possible. Everything is fine here, it's going to be alright" Blaine reassured Kurt, knowing how upset he would get if he had tried to tell Kurt that he didn't need to worry about his dad. He just needed someone to reassure him that everything will work out.

"I just hate that it seems like for every good thing to happen to me, that like 5 bad things happen afterward" Kurt said sighing, as he laid back down on his bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked unsure if he should ask the question.

"Yeah, Kurt? " Blaine encouraged Kurt to ask the question.

"C-can you sing me a song?" Kurt asked timidly, hoping Blaine would say yes.

"Yeah , of course, any preferences?" Blaine asked, ready to help Kurt in anyway he could.

"No, I just want to hear you sing please?" Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine though about what song would be appropriate for the situation and remembered a song he hard on the radio the other day "My Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He began to sing it quietly to Kurt. When Blaine finished the song, he could hear Kurt sigh. "Thank you Blaine. You know I never fell out love with you, which was why it was so hard to talk to you. Damn it Blaine! You hurt me, because I didn't realize that you were so lonely and felt like I was abandoning you that you cheated on me and I loved you so much, it hurt, It felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I-I still love you Blaine, I don't think I could ever stop loving you" Kurt explained. The song helped calm him down a lot.

"I never stopped loving you either Kurt. I know that I hurt you an-and I hate that I hurt you and I also realized that I also should have tried harder to tell you how I was feeling. I still love you too and I will keep my promise of looking after your dad for you and being there for you, no matter what" Blaine told Kurt, hoping that this communicating would help in getting back Kurt's trust.

"I-I still need time to forgive you Blaine, but I am working on it and hopefully I will be able to fully forgive soon, and I don't doubt your abilities to do either. Blaine i'm going to try to go back to sleep, good night Blaine." Kurt told Blaine, Kurt honestly wanted to just go back to the way things were before he left for New York, when they were still happy together.

"Okay good night Kurt, sweet dreams" Blaine told him quietly, secretly not wanting to hang up and not hearing Kurt's voice. He missed being with Kurt.

Kurt hung up and set his phone back on his night stand, he laid on his side curling into a ball, he missed having Blaine there to cuddle with when he was stressed, Blaine was his first love and he wanted him to be his last were his thoughts as he fell back asleep. Blaine put his phone back, as he laid back down on his bed, laying on his back, thoughts about how thankful he was that Kurt was willing to give him a second chance, are what he thought about before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review :)**


End file.
